forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvaerele Tasundrym
Alvaerele Tasundrym, also known as the Silent Chosen, is a half-elven Chosen of Mystra and former Magister.Krusche, Olaf. “Forgotten Realms Chronology, 500 – 599.” O-Love.net. 25 Apr. 2004. 1 Nov. 2007 . History Alvaerele was a sage who specialized in healing, good food & beneficial herbs for humans & demihumans. During her free time Alvaerele had managed to master minor magic. She lived in Zazesspur. In the Year of the Sunless Passage (576 DR), after Magister Annath Sunfall renounced Mystra & all magic because of his failed experiments, his position was offered to Alvaerele during a grand feast that she had been invited to in exchange for procuring some rare wine. When Azuth appeared before her, two other wizards at the feast immediately attacked. Azuth turned away their spells, apologized for appearing in such a public place and wiped everyone's memories of his appearance (though onlooking kitchen staff retained theirs). Later, Alvaerele accepted Azuth's offer but timidly informed him that she would concentrate her efforts on her work as a sage over & above her magisterial spellcraft. Azuth fell in love with her at that point and she enjoyed his personal protection from then on. In the Year of the Supreme Duelist (592 DR), while out collecting herbs, she encountered a sick man. When she went to minister his illness, he spat forth a gout of spell-born acid. Azuth shielded her from the attack and Alvaerele petrified the offending mage, turning his acidic spit into an everlasting fountain, creating the site that is known today as Wizardgout Water. Upset at having to mete out similar punishments to her attackers and how they would try to reach her through her friends, she petitioned Mystra for another method to serve. Mystra made Alvaerele a Chosen and Ozgor “the Black Scourge” Hyelvel was granted the position in her stead. Alvaerele has been tasked with guarding the most powerful secrets of magic such as the location of the Srinshee's resting place. Alvaerele always performs her tasks in an alternate form or invisibly & spends her free time in secluded magical groves which has earned her the moniker of the 'Silent Chosen'. In 1365 DR Alvaerele helped defend Glarondar from a Thayan attack while the Simbul was away. Five years later, Alvaerele killed 12 Red Wizards who were attacking Velprintalar in an attempt to draw out the Simbul (who again, was away at the time) and sent the magical trap they were planning to use against rivals of it's creators, thereby causing internal strife in Thay. Appendix Appearances *''Blackstaff'': Alvaerele participates in the High Magic Ritual of Myriad on the Feast of the Moon, 1374 DR (the Year of Lightning Storms), to help restore the lost city of Faer’tel’miir. References Category:Females Category:Half-elves Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Chosen Category:Magisters Category:Sages Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Starspur Category:Inhabitants of Kamlann Category:Inhabitants of Ankramir